Konami
Konami Holdings Corporation (Japanese: コナミホールディングス株式会社 Hepburn: Konami Hōrudingusu Kabushiki-gaisha?, commonly referred to as Konami; TYO: 9766 OTC Pink: KNMCY) is a Japanese entertainment company. It operates as a product distributor, which produces and distributes trading cards, anime, tokusatsu, slot machines and arcade cabinets, video game developer and publisher company. It also operates health and physical fitness clubs in Japan. Konami is famous for popular video game series such as Castlevania, Contra, Dance Dance Revolution, Gradius, Frogger, Suikoden,Ganbare Goemon, Metal Gear, Mirmo, Beatmania IIDX, Pro Evolution Soccer, Boktai, Silent Hill, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Sound Voltex. The 2012 purchase and absorption of Hudson Soft resulted in the addition of several other popular franchises, including Adventure Island,Bonk, Bloody Roar, Bomberman, Far East of Eden and Star Soldier. Konami is the twentieth-largest game company in the world by revenue.4 The company was founded in 1969 as a jukebox rental and repair business in Toyonaka, Osaka, Japan, by Kagemasa Kōzuki, who remains the company's chairman. The name "Konami" (/koʊˈnɑːmi/; Japanese pronunciation: kó.nà.mì) is a conjunction of the names Kagemasa 'Ko'zuki, Yoshinobu 'Na'kama, and Tatsuo 'Mi'yasako.5 Konami is currently headquartered in Tokyo. In the United States, Konami manages its video game business from offices in El Segundo, California and its casino gaming business from offices in Paradise, Nevada. Its Australian gaming operations are located inSydney. As of March 2016, it owns 21 consolidated subsidiaries around the world6 Konami Digital Entertainment Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. (株式会社コナミデジタルエンタテインメント Kabushiki-gaisha Konami Dejitaru Entateinmento?) is Konami Corporation's Japanese video game development and publishing division. Before Konami Corporation had formally changed to a holding company in 2006, various forms of Konami Digital Entertainment companies had been established either as holding company or publisher. The last of the company, the Japan-based Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd., was split from Konami Corporation during the holding company restructuring process. Tornado Outbreak Sinister forces have deceived you to believe that your destructive behavior will save an epic hero. In reality, you’re working for evil. Take control of a dynamic tornado as you tear through open environments chewing up the landscape and spitting out everything in your path. The more you destroy, the bigger you grow as you work against time based, collection and point challenges in the search for hidden element and enemies from another world. Watch the debris fly as you leave a trail of destruction, as you battle bosses and defeat the forces of evil. The world is your playground, tear it up! Features Compete in time, point and collection based challenges with the option of playing through the story or fueling the excitement with added goals Tear through 11 high definition, beautifully stylized levels Delivers new character abilities throughout the game including enhanced movements and combo options Diverse action packed gameplay gets both casual and hardcore gamers tearing through towns! Expansive sandbox type gameplay and real time destruction allows gamers to destroy what they want, when they want, WHERE they want! Twist your way through crazy objects and comical characters expanding your tornado by auto collecting or implementing the advanced chain collecting-mode for more skilled players to snuff out villainous creatures Double the destruction by playing cooperatively with a friend in multiplayer mode This is the only game by Loose Cannon Studios and Konami